Beach House!
by ImitationNayru
Summary: Chocolat & Pierre are in high school and continue collecting hearts in the human world. Pierre invites her to a beach house for summer while everyone is in the Magical World. They deserve more moments :3 Please R&R very much appreciated!M just in case XD
1. Chapter 1

This story follows both the manga and the anime, but mostly the manga. *SPOILERS* A ChocolatxPierre story about their love. Except in this it ends with the anime ending so Vanilla is Queen of Le Royaume but she is still Glace's daughter *meaning she's an ogre*. I originally was going to make Chocolat the Queen but it wouldn't make sense for her to be away from the magical world for so long. Pierre and Chocolat always hang out at school with Vanilla, Houx, Soul, and Pierre's fanclub. It is in Chocolat-chan's POV *mostly*. Chocolat-chan still lives in the house with Vanilla but most of the time is at Pierre's castle. Okay, story START! lol mermaid melody...

I'm spazzing right now soo~I WANT A CHOCOLAT PLUSHIEEEEE AND I THINK PIERRE IS REALLY HOT.

Sugar Sugar Rune Cast-...

Please Read and Review...the next 2 chapters will be up shortly once i finish the editing. :3

STORY START~!

I quickly threw on my uniform and hopped on Meteor.

"Crap! I'm late! Oh, I forgot Vanilla was in the Magical World visiting Queen Candy. Houx and Soul are visiting our old friends, too. So that's just me and Pierre..." I smiled.

I managed to get a few pink and orange hearts before lunch, when I went to sit by Pierre like usual. I blushed when I remembered what I said this morning and quickly turned my head away so he wouldn't see.

"Chocolat. What are you doing?" Pierre put his head on my shoulder.

"Ah! Nothing," my face got redder.

He smiled his mischievous grin.

"I'm going to the restroom!" I practically ran to the bathroom stalls, holding my burning face. Then, I heard some girls' voices.

"Can you believe her? She flirts with every boy out there and has the nerve to sit with Prince Pierre every day. Why her? Kato is such a slut!"

I slammed the stall open. "Okay, who said that? I'll whup your butts!" I raised my arm angrily.

They shrieked and ran to the lunch room. I sighed and slowly walked out to the garden. I thought we were friends. High school in the human world is tough. Unconsciously, I started to cry a little.

Pierre noticed I was gone for a while, so he asked around and looked for me. He heard I was in the garden, so he walked out towards me.

I looked up and quickly wiped away my tears and smiled at him.

"Hi, Pierre!" I stood up quickly.

Pierre slowly lifted his hand and wiped away a tear I missed. My eyes widened and I blushed.

"Chocolat..." He whispered in a way that made me blush more.

"W-what?"

He didn't answer, only pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away after a while. I was about to object since people would see us, but I didn't want to.

*Pierre's POV*

I reluctantly pulled away from her and grinned at her expression. Her face was red, her eyes dazed over, and her lips were slightly open. I wrapped my arms around her, placing my head back on her shoulder.

"I love you, Chocolat." I whispered.

*Chocolat's POV*

His whisper made me shiver, although his arms were tight around me. I closed my eyes and turned around to see him. His eyes were soft and he had a cute smile.

"I fell in love with you in the Magical World." I leaned against his chest in an embrace.

The wind blew my pigtails around. When we finally pulled away, he pecked me on the lips again. I blushed and looked away.

"I love you, Pierre."

"Then, how would you like to go on vacation with me this summer?" He grinned confidently.

"Vacation? Where?"

"A private beach. I own a beach house there."

"Ooh, a beach! It sounds like so much fun, I can't wait!"

"Summer starts in about...a week, so we leave Saturday morning. You can get your things together now and stay at my castle until then," he grinned.

"Mm!" I smiled. This wouldn't freak out Mama because I stayed at his house sometimes and she knew I was responsible.

"Where is it, Pierre?" I asked.

"You'll see," he laughed.

Lunch was almost over, so we had to go back to class. I couldn't stop thinking about the beach.

"Chocolat!"

Someone broke me out of my daydream.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, 'what are you doing this summer?"

"Oh! I, um, am going to the beach," I said hesitantly, not wanting to explain it.

"Oh, cool. My family's going to Europe! Can you believe it?"

We laughed and talked about our summer plans, minus mine, of course.

I glanced at the clock. "Ah, gome. I have to get home and start packing."

"Packing?"

I gathered up my books. "Did I say 'pack?' I meant a doctor's appointment. Well then, bye!" I raced out the door excitedly.

My pigtails bounced behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~it's 3 a.m. and im hyper again~this is normal ^,^

WEEELLL i love chocolat-chan and pierre~so hot~eheheh! *backs away from angry Chocolat* lol fail. anyways im sorry if the characters are OOC (out of character) i tried hard and wanted my story longer. and i love how flirty and cute pierre is in this chapter! i was gonna upload the next 2 chappies after this but i think it needs more editing. read and review onegai~(please)! and don't flame my work DX it hurts my feelings...

Story START~!

Chapter 2-Shopping ;)

I had every piece of clothing in my closet scattered around my room. I needed to bring everything since we were going the whole summer, but I needed a new swimsuit and a few bras. I hadn't been swimming since the time when Pierre and I got lost on the Forgotten Path.

I quickly stuffed my summer clothes in my magical suitcase that could hold everything. By the time I was at the mall shopping, Pierre called my cell-phone.

"Hello?"

"Chocolat, where are you?"

"Shopping, why? Where are you?"

"No reason. In your room."

This wasn't new so I laughed.

"What are you shopping for exactly?" He asked.

I blushed as I held a Victoria's Secret bra.

"Nothing."

"Hmm..." He said simply, probably guessing. "Shouldn't I be shopping with you?"

"P-P-Pierre!"

"Well, I know that you're 36-C..." He muttered.

"EH! How do you know that?" I gasped.

"I guessed. Apparently, I'm right?"

"Can I call you back?" I hung up.

I decided to get some nightwear, too, since it might get even hotter where the beach was. I was almost 18 now, so I chose some black lacy lingerie. I wore this stuff at my house, so no one saw it. I quickly got ready to pay.

The check-out lady smiled at me as she put my things in a bag.

"Arigato."

"You're welcome, come again, please," she smiled.

I walked around and bought a few accessories before Pierre called again.

"Chocolat, why didn't you call back? Are you okay?"

"Ah, gome, I'm fine. I'm just about to eat lunch and look for some bikini's," I blurted out before blushing.

"Hmm, mind if I join you?" He grinned.

"EH!" I gasped, thinking he was kidding. Apparently he wasn't because he showed up while I was throwing away the garbage from my lunch.

"Pierre?" I gasped.

He laughed at my expression and pecked me on the lips.

"Don't you need help finding swimsuits?"

"No, I don't need help, you hentai," I stumbled away towards the store.

He didn't follow me until I held up a black and neon halter bikini set.

"Hmm...try it on, I think it would look good on you."

"Okay," I went in the dressing rooms and changed without thinking.

"Let me see, Chocolat," he said.

"Um," I blushed and stepped out.

It complimented my fully-developed body well and Pierre whistled.

"It's alright, Chocolat, it looks great. But," he pulled out a swimsuit from behind his back and held it up. "I think this might be better."

It was very skimpy and exposed as much flesh as possible.

"HENTAI!" I shrieked.

"Try it on for me, pleasee?" He begged jokingly.

"Fine," I grabbed it and ran into the dressing room. I stood there, still as stone, unable to put my eyes on the mirror.

"Chocolat..." Pierre called.

"No! I'm not coming out!"

"You're already wearing it. If you don't come out, I'll open the door..." He threatened.

I gasped. "Fine!" I walked out with my hands clasped on my scarlet face.

Pierre didn't say anything.

"W-what..?" I didn't know how I looked since I was too embarassed to look in the mirror.

He pulled me into the dressing room and pulled my hands away. He slid his tongue inside my mouth. After a few minutes, he pulled away to breathe. Then he kissed my neck.

"Ah..."

"You look so gorgeous," he said, with his head on my heart listening to my heartbeat.

"Pierre...I love you..."

He immediately stopped and looked at my confused expression.

"Were you expecting something else?" He laughed and left the changing room. "I'll see you back at the castle."

"H-h-h-h-h-HENTAI! I'll whup your butt!" I shouted after him and got a few looks from passing people.

"No, I didn't..." I said quietly. I quickly recovered and changed, shopped for a while longer and decided to finally buy the black neon bikini, another one that had a diamond over my chest, a black and white dotted one, a strapless bikini, a plaid one, and a few more.


	3. Chapter 3

WEELLL i got bored so here it is. they seriously need more moments! again sorry for OOC if they are, sorry sorry! i made pierre a bit flirtatious because its sooo cuteee~nee? please dont kill me D: haha seriously no flames onegaii ;), read and review :3 i worked hard on this! blah blah blah blah blah blah blah listen to me talk or rather read what im typing blah o that made noo sense. haha sorry guys, please enjoy my story ^,^ i might have the next chapter upp actually no because im gonna edit it some moree. theres a little action in this one and in the next one. more in the next one. as to how long this story will be, im not exactly sure. i have chappy four done, currently editing. and need to start on 5. please read and review, this is my first public story. i think that's all!

story START~!

Chapter 3-At the Castle

"Pierre~" I called as I unlocked the front door and dragged in my shopping bags and magical suitcase.

"In the study room, Chocolat," I heard Pierre say.

"Okay, I bought some sweets," I put them in the appropriate places in the kitchen as I talked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Pierre said as he walked out of the study suspiciously.

"Vacation plans?" I flashed my trademark Chocolat grin.

"Maybe," he laughed.

"Well, I'm going to take my stuff upstairs," I lugged the suitcase upstairs to the black and pink bedroom Pierre designed for me.

"You know, you could always sleep in my room," Pierre said.

"Haha, yeah, okay," I said.

Pierre took the suitcase and helped me upstairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To our bedroom."

"Pierre!" I blushed.

He laughed and carried it to my room.

"Ariga-" I began before I tripped over my feet and onto Pierre. We fell onto the huge King-sized bed and the contents of my shopping bags spilled all over us. I shrieked loudly.

Pierre plucked a bra off the bed next to him and smirked at my scarlet-red face.

"S-s-s-s-sorry!" I ducked my head into his chest, embarassed.

"Hmm, you are 36-C," he said thoughtfully.

"PIERRE YOU JERK!"

I don't know how, but I always ended up embarassing myself in front of Pierre. Even now, when I'm 17.

I swiftly jumped off of him and snatched all my things off the bed and the lacy bra in his hand.

"I need to change now, so please leave!" I said, still blushing.

"Alright, alright," Pierre said. He sounded reluctant to me.

I slammed the door after him and quickly undressed to my bra and panties. I couldn't decide which pajamas to wear: the ribbon-y purple nightdress with spaghetti straps or my blue skirt and white lace cami. After a while, I decided the purple nightdress was cuter and just as I put it over my head, the door swung open silently.

"Choco-sorry! I dropped my phone here and-" Pierre said.

I gasped and quickly yanked it down to cover myself.

"Knock first!"

"Sorry, Chocolat. But, I'll see more of you in some of the swimsuits you bought."

My face flushed even more. "G-get out, you perv!"

*Pierre's POV*

Chocolat is probably mad at me...I gave her some time to cool down, so I'll apologize now.

I silently let myself in, thinking that she'd be done changing in 10 minutes, but I thought wrong. I saw her half-naked developed body changing into a seductive purple dress. For a moment, I couldn't say anything and managed to say:

"Choco-sorry!" I quickly thought of an excuse. "I dropped my phone here and-"

Chocolat quickly yanked down the rest of the dress and yelled at me to knock. I decided to joke around again and apologized before teasing her about revealing swimsuits again.

Man, I can't wait until summer.

*Chocolat's POV*

I slammed the door on Pierre again...I started to brush the waviness from the pigtails today out of my hair.

"Does he really have to barge in like that?" I sighed. "Oh well, I'll go talk to him," I slid my very-thin black robe on without tying it together. It was long and trailed on the floor behind me a bit.

My phone rang and the room lit with a Rockin Robin' ringtone. I laughed as I thought about them all and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Kato, Chocolat?"

"Um, yes, who is this?" I asked confused.

"This is Vanilla's friend from overseas. Remember me? I'm Emily."

"Stupid prank-callers. Vanilla doesn't know an 'Emily.' Where are you? I'll whup your butts!" I shouted at the phone.

I heard some screaming and a dial tone. I guess I scared them too much. I tossed my phone on the bed and walked downstairs to the living room. The T.V. was on low volume so I layed down on the couch and rested my eyes. My long and now straight hair sprawled against me.

Pierre kissed me on the cheek. "Sleepy already?"

I smiled. "Hi."

He sat down next to me and I leaned against him a bit sleepily. Before I knew it, I fell asleep by his warm body embracing me.


	4. Chapter 4

MORE ACTION :3 Choco and Piyo need more fluff and moments.

Pierre-...Piyo?

Chocolat-PIYOOOO *GLOMP*

lol so OOC. well enjoy.

Story START~!

"Chocolat. Chocolat, wake up." I heard someone say softly. I stirred and opened my eyes.

I was sleeping in my bed clutching Pierre's shirt and still wearing my now half-on robe sliding off my shoulders. I let go of his shirt so he could move.

"Hi there," he smiled at me.

"Morning," I slurred, still drowsy. Unthinkingly, I started to undress and put on my school uniform.

"Uh, Chocolat?" Pierre said, with a laugh in his voice.

"Hmm..?" I said finally waking up. I then noticed that I was wearing a white button-up shirt and panties with Pierre sitting on the bed a few feet away.

"I'm gonna go now..." He slipped out of the room, leaving me with my mouth wide open.

I quickly put on the rest of my school uniform and started to fix my hair. I tied it up in a high ponytail today. I tied it on with a black 'x' pin.

"We're late, Chocolat," Pierre called from downstairs.

"What?" I glanced at my clock. "Eek!" I ran downstairs and hopped on Meteor. He decided he wanted to play today, so Meteor whirled me upside down as he zoomed as fast as he could towards the school.

"ME-TE-OR!" I cried.

He finally stopped suddenly and dropped me in a tree before zooming back to Pierre's house.

"Yo, Kato. What are you doing up in that tree?" A boy from my class called out.

"Oh, I just decided to climb one," I faked a laugh.

"Alright..." He walked away. I miss yet another chance to get a heart.

"Wait! Um, can you help me get down?" I said, trying not to let the chance escape.

"Honestly, Kato, you're like a cat," he said before turning around to the tree.

"KYAAA!" I shrieked as I tumbled down onto Jin-kun. "Gomenesai!" I jumped off of him.

"Can I help you up, Jin-kun?" I offered him my hand.

"Th-thanks," he blushed.

I smiled and thanked him before his heart turned pink.

"AGRANDISSEMENT! SUGAR SUGAR RUNE! CHOCO RUNE! Heart...pick-up!"

"What's going on? Kato-san?" Jin said confused.

"I don't know, but school starts soon, so we better hurry up." I ran ahead.

"Let's see...my goal for hearts this month is..." I counted off my fingers and sighed. "I bet Pierre already has his quota filled."

"Aki-kun! Ohayo!" I said, hoping to get a heart from him.

"Ohayo, Kato-san." He said without interest.

"Umm, you know the school assembly starts soon, and I was wondering if you would sit with me?" I faked embarassment.

His heart glowed orange. "N-no way."

"Why?" I looked down and faked sadness. "Please?"

"O-o-okay!"

I brightened up. "Really? Yay!" Honestly, acting like a little love struck human was beyond irritating, but I had to do it at times.

I flirted with him a little while longer until the assembly started. We bumped into each other a few times and our hands touched "accidentally." I still couldn't get a red heart from him, only pink.

"That was so fun, wasn't it, Aki-kun?" I giggled.

"Yeah, Chocolat-ch-chan...do you...do you want to go out on a date with me!" He yelled.

"A date? When?"

"Today, if it's okay...I guess."

"Sounds fun, I'll go," I kissed him on the cheek before running away.

Score! The girls would be talking about this, though. Apparently I had a lot of "boyfriends." It was kind of true since it was essential in getting hearts.

If people found out about me and Pierre, which they almost did a lot before, then both of us wouldn't get any more hearts. I never kissed a boy on the lips, though, and I wouldn't, unless it was Pierre. I couldn't help but be jealous when I caught Pierre getting hearts. I tucked it away though, in an attempt to get rid of the Noir. A filtre should never have Noir in their hearts. Mama and everyone else would be disappointed in me.

I quickly ran home after school was over to change my clothes. I put on a pink skirt with white footless tights, and a black t-shirt. I put my hair into two ponytails and slipped on some black high-tops.

"Where are you going?" Pierre asked.

"On a date with Aki-kun," I tied my shoelaces. Pierre didn't kiss girls or go on dates with them; he was just that good at getting hearts. I had to work a bit harder than that. "He's taking me to lunch, so I'll be back in an hour, maybe."

My ruby and emerald cherry cell-phone charm fell off, so I attached it back onto my phone. It was a gift from Mama. My other charm: a cute little white heart stayed on. It was a gift from Vanilla.

"Bye, Pierre!" I trotted out the door, not wanting to be late.

*Pierre's POV*

I watched Chocolat walk quickly outside and sighed quietly to myself. I hated it when she dated other guys, she belonged with me. Even Cinnamon-san hated it. She was like a mother to me.

Houx and Soul weren't very bitter towards me anymore, thankfully. Houx was in love with Vanilla and Soul was content with a girl who would look for her. Poivre, Libby, and Chocolat's Grandfather were also bodyguards for Queen Vanilla, along with Houx and Soul. Ex-Queen Candy spent a majority of her time with Cinnamon because Vanilla and Houx had duties to do. She was very happy she finally had her best friend with her again.

I was happy for them all since I had Chocolat with me. I smiled and thought of her.

**Sorry if this is confusing.**

*Chocolat's POV*

"Hey! Chocolat-chan! Over here!" Aki called.

"Hi, Aki-kun. Were you waiting long?" I asked.

"Not really," he scratched his head.

"Where should we go first? Maybe we should take a walk or something," he suggested.

"Actually, I was hoping we could get to dinner since I'm a bit tight for time. But, we have all summer to date, right?"

"Yeah," he said, no longer embarassed. It was high school, after all.

"That place over there?" I pointed out a bistro.

We walked in and were seated to a small table. We talked and ate a little, though his heart was still pink.

"So, you're my boyfriend, right?" I winked. His heart turned a darker shade of pink, maybe magenta, but still pink.

"Y-yeah."

"Um, will you excuse me a minute?"

"Sure."

I walked to the restroom and dialed Pierre's number.

"Hello?" I heard his smooth voice.

"Hi, Pierre. It's Chocolat."

"How's your date going?"

"Uh, fine."

"And?" Pierre said.

"I'm coming home soon, okay? Arigato, Pierre," I hung up and walked back to Aki-kun.

"Hey is everything okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Actually I have to go," I took my bag and stood up.

"Chocolat-chan, wait!" He grabbed my arm as I turned to leave.

"Um, yes?" I was a bit uncomfortable but I hid it well.

"I-I love you! I always have since we were little...will you be my girlfriend!" He confessed to me. His heart turned red.

"I'm sorry, Aki-kun. The truth is I love someone else. Thank you for your heart...AGRANDISSEMENT! SUGAR SUGAR RUNE! CHOCO RUNE! Your heart...pick-up!"

"What happened? Huh? Kato-san?" Aki-kun said, confused.

I winked at him, causing an orange heart to come out and collected it as well.

I quickly ran away before he woke up again. I easily filled my orange quota on the way home. I was getting really good at this! Just one pink and I would be done for a while and be able to relax and have fun with Pierre, just the two of us. I smiled.

I quickly walked home and Pierre opened the door for me.

"Did...you kiss him?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but I knew him better. He was hurting.

I kissed him sweetly and deeply, causing him to blush instead of me.

"What do you think?" I winked and bounded upstairs to change into my pajamas. As I stepped downstairs, I heard Pierre's beautiful piano drift around. I smiled.

"What's up with you lately?" I sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Nothing," he stopped playing.

"Well, you've been a lot more 'romantic' than before the past few days," I twirled my hair around my fingers, "If you could call it that. You're a lot more hentai, too."

"Really? I seem to remember a certain red-head who kissed me passionately not too long ago," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "That was not passionate!"

"Yes it was. Anyways, I'm practicing for the summer."

"Practicing?"

"Yep."

"For what, exactly?" I rolled over on the couch.

"Well, you are almost 18," Pierre pointed out.

My face flushed brighter than my hair as I got what he was implying. "What! You don't-I-I mean we're not-" I stuttered endlessly.

^^^XD! if ur confused please ask :) currently in the middle of writing chapter 5. then ill need to edit and write the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

pledge520-

thank you soo much for that review you don't know how HAPPY that made me! im actually planning on making another Sugar Sugar Rune story after i finish making this one but it's going to have more characters in it. (like vanilla and houx) but thank you so so so much! please enjoy the next chappie~ :D

Story START~!

Chapter 5-Summer Begins!

The next few days were boring as usual. I got more ecure to buy some items from the catalog. I walked home and changed out of the uniform, something I wouldn't need for a few months. I was already packed up and ready to go in my red and black plaid skirt and white tank top with a lacey black cami underneath. It had a cute rhinestone crown on it. I let my long hair hang in beautiful loose waves and put on a white and hot pink baseball cap.

"Chocolat Meilleure is ready to go!" I pumped my arm in the air dramatically. I stuffed everything in the magical suitcase and headed downstairs to wait for Pierre. I wandered over to his piano and cautiously pushed a key down. I pushed a couple more and gently played the keys from low to high. Pierre made this sound beautiful and I kept messing up. Piano was not my instrument. Pierre suddenly appeared and took my hand, silently pressing his lips to the knuckle. He looked up at me softly.

"Are you ready to go, Chocolat?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He gently tugged my hand and wheeled our suitcases into the car.

"We'll have a great time, I promise," he said excitedly.

I laughed. "Sure, sure, now let's get going!" I buckled up.

He started the car and crept out of the driveway before zooming out down a highway.

"Your hair..." he muttered after a long silence.

"What?"

"Your hair looks like it did...when we returned to the magical world after the battle. It's really beautiful, Chocolat," he blushed.

My eyes glittered. "Pierre..."

No other guys would notice that, it really was only Pierre. He was sweet and handsome, the most caring person, and the love of my life.

*Hours later*

I yawned. "Nee, Pierre? Are we almost there?"

"Hai, Chocolat, just be patient. We'll be there in about 15-20 minutes. Sleep now," he smiled.

That was a relief. I rested my head on the seat and drifted off and woke up seemingly a moment later to see the most beautiful beach I've ever seen. It was so clear you could see the moon's rippling reflection. I also saw a huge beach house on a cliff overlooking it. That was the only house I saw so I assumed we'd be staying there. I would've been surprised if I wasn't used to the castle. Still, it was beautiful. Pierre drove by slowly, watching me take in the view.

"It seems you like it," he smiled again. He seemed really happy...maybe because it was just us? No distractions from collecting hearts or school, just the two of us.

"It's like the magical world! How could a place like this exist on Earth?"

"I don't know, it is a private beach after all," the car turned into the driveway. Pierre started pulling our bags onto the front steps and unlocked the door. I slowly stepped out and stretched.

I sighed, "Ah! That feels good; we were in that car for a little too long."

"Are you tired?" He pushed the door open. "I had your room done the same way. The pink and black and whatnot."

"Thanks," I hurriedly put all my things in my room and jumped into bed. I didn't feel like changing so I pulled off my tank top revealing my black cami and threw it on a chair. I tossed my hat on the chair and tugged the covers over my head, sleeping peacefully.

*Pierre's POV*

I watched Chocolat drag her bags into her room and collapse on the bed. She suddenly got up and pulled her shirt off, throwing it and a hat across the room before pulling the blankets up around her.

I walked past her open door and settled into my room right across the hall. I could see her sleeping before I went in the walk-in closet and changed. I stepped out and into my bed where I could still see Chocolat.

"Oyasumi...Chocolat," I whispered before drifting off myself.

*Chocolat's POV*

I woke up bright and early the next day super hyper and excited. I brushed out my hair and put on my black and white plaid swimsuit and slipped a swim-cover-up over it.

"Pierre, when are we going to the beach?" I stretched.

"We could go now and then go sightseeing if you'd like."

"Let's go, come on!" I ran out the door.

We walked down the path to the beach together. Pierre quickly held my hand.

"Pierre..." I looked up at him. He looked the other way, blushing. I looked the other way and blushed, too.

"We're here, Chocolat!" He called.

"Wow, this is amazing! Let's play beach volleyball!" I ran ahead, throwing my cover-up onto some towels he set down.

He laughed and followed me.

"My serve!" I shouted as I slapped the ball over to him.

We played volleyball under the burning sun for a while until I collapsed in the sand.

"Ahh, when did you start playing volleyball?" I rolled over.

"I play now and again. Well, I'm going to do some surfing to cool off. Want to join me?" He asked.

"Sure, I haven't been surfing in so long," I stood up with my energy maxed again.

"Do you remember how?"

"Um, not really. You just stand there, right?"

"Come on, I'll show you," he took my hand again, making my heart thump. The feeling of his hand holding mine...I...wanted to kiss him again and feel his fingers in my hair...the touch of his lips...I quickly pulled my hand away.

"O-oh, that's okay, I want to make sand castles instead. I just want to watch," I smiled at him.

"Alright," he said seemingly disappointed.

What am I doing! It's natural to kiss your boyfriend, isn't it? But it wasn't just kissing him that I wanted to do...

Suddenly I remembered what he said back at his house.

"Well you are almost 18 now..."

Does that mean he plans on...?

OH MY GOD! I'm so embarassed he's looking over here, what do I do!

Pierre continued surfing to try and impress me. It would've worked if I wasn't freaking out so much! Maybe I should go take a shower and I'd calm down a bit.

"Pierre!" I yelled, waving my arms. "I'm going back!" I quickly ran back to the beach house and into the large shower in my room.

The cold water blazed across my burning skin. "Ahh..." I sighed. Reluctantly, I switched the water off. My wet fiery hair clung to me, dripping water.

I thought silently for a while before pulling on my black lace babydoll that I sleep in at home. I laid down on my bed with my wet hair under me. I drifted off minutes later.

*Pierre's POV*

I don't know what just happened. Chocolat just said she was going back to the beach house...what if she wasn't having fun or wants to leave? I swam towards the shore and put the surfboard next to the towels. By the time I got in the house I searched the whole place and walked by Chocolat's room, softly knocking on the door. No answer. I peaked in, hoping nothing was wrong. I silently gasped. There was Chocolat, sleeping with damp hair and lingerie. My whole face burned red as I looked at her. She looked so beautiful, even more than when she was wearing the mules on the trip so long ago, when I was an ogre. She tried to stir my black heart with them. I broke out of my flashback and looked back up at the girl sleeping there. I'd never seen her wear that before. Was it new?

Suddenly she rolled over and sighed. It was adorable...my heart raced. She wasn't the same little girl Chocolat. She was older and more mature. But she still had that nature of hers that I fell in love with. She was absolutely beautiful in every way possible. As I thought more about my Chocolat, she sleepily sat up.

"Pierre?" She said softly.

*Chocolat's POV*

I don't remember when I fell asleep but I slowly sat up a bit confused. I looked forward and there was Pierre blushing like a tomato and smiling in the cutest sweetest way possible.

"Pierre?" I said, sobering up a bit. I stood up and stretched. "What happened?" The clock read 6:54 P.M.

"Uh, Y-you went inside and I wondered why so I came back, too," he said embarassed.

"Oh. Wait...were you watching me sleep?"

"Ah, n-no!" He blushed redder.

Why was he blushing so much? My answer appeared when I looked in the large mirror. I was wearing a fly-away black babydoll that exposed my flat stomach. No wonder he was staring at me like that!

"Pierre!"

"No, Chocolat! I wasn't-I mean I didn't-"

Oh god, the feeling was back again! I felt like I was at war with my body.

I ran into Pierre and crushed my lips to his. He was surprised but he slowly wrapped his arms around me. His fingers grasped my almost dry hair and I pulled away to breathe.

"Ah..."

Pierre released me for a second and then pulled me downstairs.

"Pierre, what are you-Ah!" I screamed as he pushed me on the couch.

"You should really stop doing that, Chocolat."

"D-doing what?"

"Seducing me..." he whispered in my ear suddenly on top of me.

"I wasn't trying-" He cut me off with a deep sweet french kiss.

We rolled off the sofa and hit the floor with a thud.

"Pierre, are you okay?" He went under me to protect me from the fall.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," He sounded a bit sore.

I frowned at him and kissed him lightly. I pulled away, winked at him lying on the floor and went to my room.

"Night~"

END~

How'd you like it? :3 Yush, I did run out of inspiration at the end. It was supposed to be longer but its 6 a.m. and im tired and can't play my inspirational music without waking up my parents. T^T

I WILL GET INSPIRED AGAIN. Okay ive been obsessed with inspiring myself these last few days.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long wait here it is! Chappie 6~I wasn't going to continue this story but the reviews I got inspired me. Thank you so much to fon, Kaitttt, and dany14-black8. I hope you enjoy~! I don't even know where this came from, it just flows out when I get inspired. In the next chapter I WILL have more PierrexChocolat. MORE IS ALWAYS BETTER FOR THE FANS. Hopefully, I'll have the next up soon! Now I must play Final Fantasy XIII on my new PS3! YAY 8D

Okay so...

STORY START~!

Chapter 6-

"Pierre, where are we going?" I followed blindly behind him, exhausted. He looked pretty tired, too. Maybe he was thinking about last night like I was.

He sighed and continued to tow me along. "Just wait."

We were walking all around the town nearby and I figured we were going to go sightseeing. Suddenly, a fancy restaurant was in front of us.

"Ready for dinner?" He smiled gently at me.

"I'm starved, but this place looks expensive…"

"No worries, Chocolat, let's just have fun this summer," he winked.

"Uh—" I blushed as he pulled me inside.

Suddenly, an attractive waitress welcomed us. I didn't like the looks of her dyed hair and low-cut uniform.

"Welcome, we thank you for choosing our restaurant. Me especially," she winked. "My name is Amber."

I frowned at her. "Thanks. So—"

"Oh, please follow me to your table. Here are our menus," she interrupted me quickly.

"Thank you, Amber," Pierre said warmly.

"Yeah," I muttered reluctantly.

"Oh, of course! Please tell me if you need something. I'll do anything for you, hun," Amber giggled and walked away.

The way she said "hun" irritated me to no end.

"So, what do you want, Chocolat?" Pierre asked.

"Um, I'll have...is this magical food?" I looked up.

"Yeah, didn't you notice? This place is full of magic."

"Well, I was a bit distracted," I muttered bitterly.

"Oh? By wh—"

I quickly called a waiter to prevent him from finishing the question. This one was a guy, thankfully.

"What can I get for you?" He smiled pleasantly. He was just as attractive as Amber was.

"I'll have this, please," I pointed at a selection.

"And you, sir?" He seemed a bit bored as he talked to Pierre.

"I'll have the same thing, thank you."

The waiter turned back to me. "We'll have the food ready as soon as possible. I'm Eric, by the way. What might your name be, pretty lady?"

"Chocolat," I smiled. "I look forward to the meal."

Pierre glared at me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to tell Eric to stay away from my girlfriend."

"Pierre! He was just complimenting me. And what about Amber?" I frowned remembering her.

"That's not the same—"

"Yes it is the same! It's not fair…"

Eric returned abruptly with our drinks.

"We didn't order any—"

"On the house, please enjoy."

"Well, that was awfully nice of him," I picked up the glass.

"That guy…"

"Pierre, don't start."

"Chocolat, I only do this because I love you. I don't want any waiters stealing you away from me."

I blushed. "No waiter could ever—"

"Hey, ho, I'm back!" Amber bounced over to us, her shirt threateningly overflowing. She was bigger than me. "Did ya miss me, honey?"

I stood up irritably. "I'm going to the lady's room."

I wish I could've whisked Amber away with my magic, but any humans looking through the windows would see. The top floor was for witches and the bottom for humans.

The door was locked.

"Ugh!" I kicked it to no avail. I spotted Eric making his way out of the kitchen.

"Excuse me, the door is locked—"

"You can use the employee restroom, Chocolat-chan," he grinned.

I nodded and quickly used the bathroom. Something about Eric was creeping me out. I just met him, after all. I washed my hands and stepped quietly to our table when I saw Amber sitting in my seat talking to Pierre. Suddenly my body heated up and I felt lightheaded.

I gripped the carpet on my hands and knees. What was wrong with me? Was I sick? This isn't jealousy gone wrong.

Eric gasped and came to help me. "Chocolat-chan! I'll take you in the back where you can lie down," he carried me on his back and I was too weak to protest. I barely hung on but I remember being uncomfortable.

Then I lost consciousness.

*Pierre's POV*

Chocolat angrily walked to the bathroom and suddenly Amber was sitting across from me. She was blabbering on about her life, thinking we were friends. I didn't really like her at all, I was just being courteous and polite.

"Let me just take these drinks back and get new ones, yes?" She quickly grabbed our drinks and hurried away before pretty much running back. She sloshed water all over us and was giggling like crazy.

"Oh, my, my, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me," she took my hand.

I pulled it away roughly. "Yes, now if you could please do me a favor?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Yes, anything!"

"Could you go to the restroom and check on Chocolat?"

Her eyes dulled. "Don't worry if she's taking a while, she probably just has lady problems."

I blushed.

"New customer, better get on that. It was nice talking to you, call me!"

I would never call that obnoxious woman. The person I did call was Chocolat. It'd been 10 minutes and I was worried. Suddenly, I heard her phone ring. It was on the floor outside the bathrooms.

I gasped. She wouldn't just drop her phone. I needed to find her now. I ran through the rain back to the house, hoping she'd just gotten upset and went back.

*Chocolat's POV*

I awoke in a small cabin. I was feeling a better and could move.

"Where am I?" I looked around.

"Oh, you're finally awake! I was so worried."

"Pierre?" The voice didn't belong to him, though. It was vaguely familiar. "Eric?"

"Yes, it's me. I've been waiting for you to wake up. You see I'm very much in love with you, Chocolat Meilleure, daughter of the witch, Cinnamon."

I was silent.

"But unfortunately, I've been cast away from the Magical World due to the fact that I'm a very big and bad ogre. Not like the ogres who made peace with the witches. No, no."

"What do you want with me? I'll whup your butt!"

"Can you? The potion I slipped you is a bit too effective. You must have had your mind on something since you hadn't noticed. I was worried for a minute there. I'll just tie you up so you don't try anything."

Ropes suddenly binded me to the floor.

"Let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't. As I said, I'm in love with you," he lifted my chin.

I grit my teeth. "If you do anything, you'll be sorry."

He laughed as I felt my clothes being torn up to rags.

"Stop this!" I struggled against the rope.

His hand gently caressed my face.

"No! Stop!"

I shut my eyes as he pulled his shirt off and felt him on me. The ropes bound me to the floor and all I could do was move my legs. I was too weak to fight back.

His tongue entered my mouth harshly. My heart cried for Pierre.

"Ngh—!"

"The more you resist, the more you'll arouse a man," he whispered as he groped me.

Tears poured out of my eyes.

He yanked my skirt off and began to untie my panties with his teeth.

"PLEASE! STOP!" I screamed.

I only wanted Pierre to be with me like this…no one else.

"No one will save you. I've been waiting so long for you, daughter of Cinnamon. I longed for your touch."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for making you guys wait so long! There's been a lot going on, needless to say. I've had not much time to write and this chapter isn't up to my standards but please note it will get better. Thanks so much for the reviews, I know how busy some of you are and it's really touching for me. I didn't think you all really liked it that much...but thank you so much. There WILL be lemons. Please tell me where you'd like Chocolat and Pierre to...lemon it up XD. I mean if it's in the beach house that would honestly be boring for me to write :/ so please leave suggestions, thank you so much. I feel so much older now...(I turned fourteen July 1st) :D Sorry for the choppiness of this one, the last chapter ended on a bad note and I didn't really want Eric to rape her ._. Anyways, I'm rambling, it's 6:19 A.M. and please tell me where you want them to ./. XD

STORY START~!

**Chapter 7-**

"Where...am I?" My voice was weak as I slowly lifted my head. I was undressed inside a large tub of sweet-smelling water.

"KYA!" I shrieked and quickly covered my breasts underwater.

My eyes scanned the room for something to wear when I noticed I was alone. Where had Eric gone? But more importantly...where was Pierre?

Had everything been a dream?

My body was exhausted, so I let my head fall and my eyes closed the slightest bit before drifting tiredly to sleep.

"Hime-sama, hime-sama, open your eyes," a voice whispered in my head.

"Pi...erre?" I opened my eyes slowly.

"Wrong. Put this on." A dress was thrown at the floor near the tub I was in.

"Ah...I'm—"

"Don't speak," He said coldly as a towel was thrown at my face.

"I'll...whup your butt, Eric," I whispered.

"Huh? Say that again?" He stepped closer.

"Tch," I grit my teeth. "What will you do? The truth is you didn't lay a hand on me, right? All of that was a hallucination from this water. I'm not an idiot...I broke your little spell."

I stepped out of the water, holding the towel up to my body. Eric glared at me as water followed me out.

"So? Will you escape now?" He sneered.

I flipped my hair behind me with one hand, still holding the towel up and smirked, narrowing my eyes the slightest bit.

"Will you try to stop me?" I loosened my grip.

His eyes darted to my hand.

I laughed at his immaturity. "I would humor you but this is a dream as well, isn't it? I'm..not at the restaurant but somewhere near the beach. I smell the water," I threw the towel at him.

His eyes popped open as my vision was distorted, bringing me back to reality. I was laying on a towel at the beach watching Pierre surf. He smiled and waved at me before losing his balance and nearly falling off his board. I sighed in relief, happy that things were back to normal. Nothing had truly happened. In truth, Eric was no threat. He just played a cruel 'joke' on me. I wasn't in any sort of pain, thankfully. Pierre quickly swam over.

"So what do you want to do now?" He shook salt water out of his blonde hair. I secretly blushed shyly.

"Well the sun will go down soon so...can we rent a boat or something?" I bit my lip.

"Since I know you oh so well, I've already got one. Are you ready to go?"

I blinked slowly. "Let me get my bag..." I turned on my heels and started to run to the house, before Pierre grabbed my arm and spun me back around. He forced his lips on me, my eyes wide open.

"Mnnn..." I started to push away before completely melting.

Pierre brought his hand up to my breasts and lightly caressed them, sending shivers down my body. His lips never once left mine.

"Ahh..." My mouth opened in shock as he slid his tongue inside. "N-not..." I weakly protested.

Pierre pulled away in surprise. "Chocolat, you're so perverted. You want to do it on the yacht? Or even in the water?"

"AH!" I gasped in surprise as his finger trailed down the valley of my breasts. "Th-that! No!" I blushed a deep red.

"Hmm? Then where do you want to?" He breathed in my face.

"N-nowhere..." My eyes looked to the right.

"What?"

"I don't want...to..." I turned away shyly.

"Your body doesn't agree with you," his hand slid over my hip and lightly traced my inner thighs.

I couldn't stop the moan that passed by my lips.

"Perverted girl..."

My eyes widened. "You're the perverted one! You're awful!"

Pierre wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his head on mine.

"Don't say that...I really do love you..." he lifted his hands and groped me.

"Pierre!" I shoved him off of me and walked away angrily.

He followed quickly, of course. "I was just kidding around, don't be mad!" He frowned.

*Pierre's POV*

The sight of her retreating only turned me on more as I ran after her. Why was she so against it? I waited forever so that we could do it. And now she doesn't want to?

I realized I came on too strong and she was just being stubborn about her feelings so I waited on the yacht.

*Later, in Chocolat's POV*

The sea breeze felt cool and relaxing on my hot skin, flushed from the encounter earlier that day. Pierre was sulking nearby and I felt bad for having hurt his feelings. I was just nervous about it...

"Pierre?" I lightly touched his shoulder. He childishly pulled away.

"Can we go swimming?" I wrapped my arms around him from behind, resting my head on his back. I shut my eyes before Pierre grabbed my arms and pushed me down onto the floor, holding my hands above my head, kissing my neck.

"Pierre..you were pretend-" his tongue cut off my words. He stopped after managing to successfully unbutton my shirt.

"Swimming?" His face was flushed the slightest bit, but he remained his composure.

"Y-yeah...I'm better than last time!" I fixed my shirt.

"And why would we go swimming in the middle of the ocean? Anyways we'd better head back, the sharks will be here soon and it's getting dark."

He was silent as we went back. I went up to my room to think about some things as soon as we got back. He left the house to buy breakfast for next morning when I sat alone on my bed. A motorcycle from outside sounded and I was momentarily confused before realizing it was the mail guy with a package from my mother.

"What's it for?" I asked happily.

"You'll see. Catch you later, sweetcheeks!" He rode off into the night.

I opened the package and saw a medium-sized pink bottle filled with a sweet smelling liquid. I glanced at the note.

**Dear Chocolat-chan,**

**When will news of your and Pierre's engagement come? Anyways, I hope you're being a good bride-to-be, but here's a little something, just in case. It's an old recipe made especially from yours truly. Please enjoy your time over summer vacation, mama loves you!**

**Love,**

**Mama**

While the note was suspicious, I drank some of the drink anyways. I felt slightly dizzy for a little bit before I heard the door shut, a sign that Pierre had come home.

*Pierre's POV*

I came home depressed as always from Chocolat's rejection. What waited for me when I came home however was amazing. Chocolat was dressed in one of my shirts, which was too big for her. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me down onto the living room floor before unbuttoning my shirt and throwing it behind her. She was...such a turn-on.

There I was, on the floor under the love of my life who was wearing very thin underwear. She got on her knees, still on top of me and took the oversized shirt off of her. Chocolat was dressed in sheer ivory lingerie that did a poor job of covering her.

*Chocolat's POV*

The next thing I knew Pierre was on top of me instead, holding my arms above my head.

He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear, his breath warm against me, "_Reverse pink pocio..."_

My eyes, which had been dazed and full of lust, slowly returned to normal. Then what I had just done dawned on me.

"I—" I gasped at the lingerie I was wearing and ran to my room, shutting the door. I stripped down and stood before my closet, hastily throwing on my unmentionables. I wore my new red nightdress. It was spaghetti-strapped and stopped a few inches above my knees but was very comfortable. I quickly and loosely braided my hair. It was messy but comfy. Once I was suitably dressed, I went to Pierre's room and apologized.

Pierre responded to my apology by pulling me onto the bed with him and surprising me with another kiss, this one sweet and tender. My cheeks reddened as much as humanly possible before I buried my face in his head in an embrace.

"If...it's okay...can I sleep in your bed?" I mumbled into his chest. I felt his lips lightly brush my hair and suppressed a shiver.

I peeked up at him hesitantly and inwardly giggled at his adorable expression of mild shock. He instantly released his hold on me and slid off the bed with a pillow. He seated himself on the couch before I could wonder what he was doing.

"No wait—" I began as he stopped leaning for the light switch.

"What's wrong?" His voice was full of concern.

"I meant...could we sleep together?" I mumbled, blushing even harder.

"But I thought you didn't—"

"Not like—not like that! Not yet...just sleep with me..."

He smiled and instantly came over and wrapped his arms back around me.

"Of course," he flicked off the light and pressed another small kiss on my head.

Lying in his arms I felt like the happiest girl alive...although I would have to send Mama a very interesting letter in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here is chapter 8, the whole chapter is pretty much just Chocolat and Pierre action. They are of course out of character as they're doing naughty things, but I hope I did the characters a bit of justice(: I haven't gone to sleep yet and it's 6:46 A.M. so I'll get some sleep now...please enjoy. Again I'm sorry for not updating for pretty much a year; this chapter is my apology to you kind reviewers3

Story START~!

**Chapter 8-**

I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I woke the next morning. My eyes widened as I saw Pierre with his back to me, still asleep, before I remembered I asked him to sleep with me. Honestly I wasn't uncomfortable with him...

I become lost in my thoughts for a minute before Pierre groaned and rolled over, facing me. His hand reached across the sheets and lightly pressed against my right breast, earning him a small squeak. He didn't seem to hear it and simply squeezed. I blushed, wondering why I was unable to push his hand away or stop him. I glanced at his face, devoid of lust but full of an adorable innocence. Maybe that was why I didn't push him away; he didn't know what he was doing.

Pierre moved both his hands behind me and pulled me close to him before copping a feel of my butt. Again, I didn't push him away, only blushed deeper. Thankfully he was still asleep. I actually liked him touching me...a lot more than I was willing to admit. He would tease me for sure. The slight regret I had melted as his left hand slowly traced over my hip and to my thighs, resting on them. I wonder how great this would feel if he was actually awake and knew what he was doing? Slowly and shockingly, an index finger gently pressed against my panties. I didn't think it was possible to feel like this! Maybe I wouldn't send Mama that letter after all...

"Chocolat..." he murmured slowly and sensually. Hearing him say my name sent a tiny shiver down my spine.

He repeated my name again and slowly rubbed his hand against my underwear, enjoying the friction in his innocence. I was beginning to doubt his innocence and mine as I moaned in pleasure. His hand was cupped against me as I moaned, getting louder a bit each time his hand moved. Suddenly he stopped, his hand frozen. I wondered what could've stopped him before realizing he was awake.

Pierre's face was bright red as he looked at me and the state of pleasure and lust I was in from his touch.

"I'm...so sorry I—" he began to speak before I cut him off with my lips in a quick but passion-filled kiss.

"Why would you be sorry? It's what you wanted isn't it?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him from behind, resting my head on his back.

"But it's not something I thought you would want...you're such a turn on for me Chocolat, don't keep doing this to me, please," his voice begged.

"Doing what?" I unbuttoned the small remainder of buttons left on his shirt and traced my hands down his chest. I couldn't help it if he was seducing me with his body.

"_Seducing _me when I know you don't want to do _this_," he whispered.

"Who's seducing who?" I hopped out of bed.

"That would be you and me," he said matter-of-factly.

"I know right...you were the one doing _that_ to me this morning anyway...not to say I didn't thoroughly enjoy it," we both blushed at the memory. I mumbled the last part but he seemed to have caught some of it.

"What was that now?"

"Oh nothing," I smiled. "Let's get something to eat before I whup someone's butt..."

*Pierre's POV*

Chocolat and I went to the beach again today, wanting to cool down from the hot summer rays. I'd probably need a cold shower later too, but not to cool down. Chocolat was wearing a skimpy bikini I'd bought her. I was so close from untying that one little tie on her top...

I watched her run into the water before it slowed down her path. Her top was dangerously close to coming off, and I blushed at my own thoughts of wanting it to, as well as the bottom. She was the one being so damn seductive and running...rather _bouncing _into the ocean.

*Chocolat's POV*

_Wearing this bikini may not have been a good idea..._

Of course I haven't felt this sexy since I wore the mules and turned into adult Chocolat. My body looks the same as it did then though, as I'm no longer the little girl that saved the Magical World. Then again I was having second thoughts when I nearly felt my breasts come out of the tight top. But Pierre ogling my cleavage helped lessen my worry a bunch.

"Pierre!" I called out to him. "Can we go on another boat ride today please?" I begged, jumping up a little on purpose.

He blushed innocently and nodded. "Sure, Chocolat. You can go change if—"

"Nope I'm fine, let's go!" I grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the yachts.

*Later*

I sat on a lounge chair on the yacht, looking out at the sea.

"I don't see any dolphins..." I muttered depressingly.

"Hmm really? But I see one...right over there!" Pierre called out suddenly.

"What? Where!" I stood up and leaned over the railing, looking low for finned creatures.

"Right here...I've caught one," Pierre came up behind me and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I laughed and held his hands around me, "Who are you calling a dolphin, Mr. Whale?"

"I was referring to the fact that both you and dolphins are both sweet and cute...of course a dolphin can't compare your beauty," he said simply. He didn't mean to be charming but he was very much so.

"Oh Pierre that was so cheesy..." I giggled and turned to kiss him.

Before I knew it I was on the lounge chair with Pierre lying next to me, our hands knotted in each others hair and tongues battling for dominance. I was quick to submit to him and just pulled him closer to me.

He pulled away first to let me breathe, but his lips never left my skin. Slowly he moved down, kissing the valley of my breasts before reaching a hand behind me and swiftly untying my bikini top. He tossed my swim cover-up across the deck of the yacht, leaving me exposed with only a bikini bottom on.

"Beautiful..." He whispered, marveling at my chest.

"Pierre..." I blushed and looked down before snapping my head up. "If you take my top off then you have to be exposed too."

I swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it carelessly.

"Fair enough," he chuckled and moved his head to my left breast, gently kissing the nipple. I gasped in surprise as he began working his tongue on it. He raised his hand and began tweaking the other one with his fingers.

I stifled a scream with both my hands before he stopped and looked up at me, his mouth replaced with his other hand.

"You don't have to muffle anything. No one's going to hear us out here, lovely lady," he smirked.

"Ahh!" I cried out. "P-Pierre I feel so di-dirty!" I managed to get out before moaning loudly again and again.

"You're supposed to be feeling good from this Chocolat," he said.

Before I could respond, he gently lied on top of me, kissing me sweetly. "Feel better now, love?"

"You make me feel...everything," I gasped out between our kisses.

"I can make you feel much more..." his hand slid down my stomach and gently into my bikini bottom. His hand had never come in direct contact with _that _before.

He slowly rubbed me before ripping the bottom off and standing before me. His shorts were still on but I was too far along in my pleasure to remove them.

I gasped as he stuck his finger in my mouth, I sucked it like I assumed I was supposed to before he quickly removed it. Suddenly he pumped his index finger inside me, going a little faster each time. Never had I felt like this in my life. It was a little uncomfortable at first but he began going faster and I could feel him slide a second finger in. I couldn't stop moaning in sheer delight and pleasure as I suddenly felt myself tighten. The walls inside me clamped down very tightly around his fingers as if wanting to keep them there, and I screamed in absolute bliss.

"You came already? I was just getting started but we can always continue this later...like at the house," he said. It took me a minute to comprehend him as I was dazed from what had just happened.

All I saw was him lick his fingers after removing them from me, which turned me on even more. He quickly slid them in my mouth and I sucked again, tasting my own cum. He removed his fingers when he saw I didn't like it and sucked on it instead.

The boat was already at the docks, so I quickly put my swimsuit and cover-up back on and Pierre and I gathered our things to go back to the house.

I showered quickly, leaving my hair damp against my still-flushed skin and changed into short shorts and a loose but short tank top that showed the bottom of my belly. I snuggled into bed with my wet hair and instantly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of that afternoon and hopefully more things to come.


End file.
